Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime - Super Fun Pokemon Tips!
This is the ninth story featured on Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime. General information *This is the first ritualpasta tackled by Yuri. The Story An excerpt from a long defunct gaming website that specialized in odd game codes and hacks. This is just one of the supposedly many strange set of instructions found on the site. The original site is long gone and the only reason I know about it is because I received it in an anonymous e-mail promoting the shit out of it. Since I'm into creepy stuff AND video games I decided to open it (After checking for viruses of course) and see what it was all about. The contents were as follows: How to Unlock A Super Duper Secret! + !!Pokemon Red and Blue!! + !!Extra Game!! + For players who grow tired of the same gyms and Pokemon, here's a super secret step of instructions to get a brand new experience from your old cartridge! You will need: >Pokemon Red or Blue >One Game Boy Colour (A GBA will not work) >Headphones compatible with an original Game Boy Colour system >Black Marker >A Candle >A Match or Lighter >The Special Secret Code and reference of our Symbol (Included pic with code) First. Make sure you have saved your game in Pallet Town, before you have gotten your first Pokemon. Stand in front of the first patch of grass but do not approach it. Save here. Turn off your Game Boy. Next, take your game to a small room. Draw a circle on a flat surface with your marker and put the Game Boy in the center. Place the candle directly in front of the Game Boy and light it. Then draw our special symbol anywhere near the circle. Shut off the lights. Put on your headphones and attach them to your game. Take the marker and write your name in the circle on the opposite end of wherever you placed your candle. Wait some time for the candle to melt and drip wax over your name. Turn on the game. Hold select and enter the following code: LEFT UP A A B A A B A A DOWN RIGHT Say the code 3 times out loud. Blow out the candle. Turn the game off and on again. You should get a special new screen! Press Start and the game will know your name already! Awesome right? Now, go into the new world and recover the flesh! Slay the children with your demon and collect your soul for the final battle with god! Hear his flutes and arrive! Blasphemy! Anarchy! Much much fun! Out of curiosity, I tried this trick myself. As far as I can tell the only real factor effecting the game itself is the code; and all the code does is glitch the game beyond any sort of recognition, to the point where it's become virtually unplayable because everything is glitched and the text is replaced with gibberish. The sound is a nasty cacophony of screeching chiptunes and throbbing noises, which are only made worse when you wear the damn headphones. I haven't been able to figure out what the weird little ritual they make you do at the start is for. Update Ever since I tried the trick with the game I've been having more restless nights and weird, dreams I guess? I wouldn't call them dreams, because they feel so real that I could swear I'm awake when they happen. I wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, but I don't know why, my head hurts and my vision is a bit blurry, and I feel a heightened sense of paranoia. Even as I type I've got this creepy feeling, like someone is right behind me, and whoever it is they're not too friendly. If anything DOES happen, then at least other people will know about my experience. I've read these creepypasta things before and I know what usually happens to people who fuck with this stuff. I'm going to e-mail this experience, and post it on boards to spread the secret of this site and its' weird contents so that other people can experiment with it, or maybe find some way to stop it. Peace out guys. Video Category:Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime